The Story of Love
by sanadayuina
Summary: Kanda Yuu and Allen Walker. The two of them have almost same darkness. Can they erase each other darkness? Yaoi. Semi AU. AreKan
1. prologue

_**STORY OF LOVE**_

_PART ONE: PAST AND REASON_

In the dark, I can't see everything, but you...

_Mana..._

_Mana..._

_I am always loved you, Mana..._

_Only you whom always in my mind..._

_My heart only for you..._

_I kill you..._

_Twice time..._

_My tears can't flowing again..._

_Mana..._

_Even if it only a dream..._

_Even if it only illusion..._

_I don't want to let go of your hand ever again..._

"Aishiteru... zutto..."

"_I love you... always..."_

_Although I doubt if you say that word to me or at something in me?_

_I want to believe..._

_Even if it is difficult, I want to believe..._

_I want to believe..._

_I will always hoping..._

_For your word did directed to me..._

_In the world which brighter than the light and darker than the dark..._

_In that world..._

_To the place, you bring me..._

_I will always waiting for you..._

"Okaeri, Mana."

"_Welcome back, Mana."_

"Tadaima, Allen."

"_I am back, Allen."_

Oo~oo~oO

One by one, the petal is gone, lotus.._._

_My reason for live that time..._

_My reason for kill my "best friend" that time..._

_My reason to denied the death..._

_The promise you say for the both of us..._

_The promise I want to fulfill..._

"I will wait for you, always... until the last petal gone..."

_I want to fulfill that promise..._

_That promise..._

_That promise is my reason for live..._

_That promise wich… make me walking forward..._

_I have to found you..._

_I can't die before met with you again..._

"I will always wait for you in that place."

"Aishiteru yo..."

"_I love you..."_

_Very love you..._

_I don't know what can I do without you..._

_Without you to be my reason for live..._

_Without a goal in this world which don't have any hope..._

"Aishiteru..."

"_I love you..."_

Oo~oo~oO

あなたはいつでも見上げかかわらず、あなたはまだ見つけることができません…

_Even if you search forever, you would never find it..._

Oo~oo~oO

_We are never know fate will bring us to what road..._

For me, only Mana who is important. I… my reason for life is for Mana. For Mana and the soul whom trapped in the Akumas.

World without Mana, world without Akuma… is not a world for me…

They are my reason for live...

Noah, Exorcist, Earl, Vatican, the persons without face whom I don't know...

I don't care about something like that...

_Mana..._

For me, only Mana whom important…

_I will always praying although anything happened..._

But, will be I know all will ended like this?

No, it is not the end, it is the start...

_My fingers touched the cool bond,_

_In the crevice of my crumbling heart,_

_My body wanders_

_(Fureta yubi samete kizuna ni,_

_Kuzure yuku kokoro no sukima_

_Samayou karada)_

The time my finger touching that cold bond, your stormed eyes eyeing me sharply. Your deep blue eyes look in the my silver eyes. I don't understand, I just don't understand. Don't understand why my heart fell hurt every time I look at your eyes? My body is in doubt… why? Why?

_Doushite?_

Oo~oo~oO

_Because we always look in the past, we always blind about "now"..._

The promise is what makes me able to survive in this place. This fucking cursed place…

My past which full of blood…

The smile in your face is the only one who held me not to fall further and further into the darkness. I tried to reach you… reach you in the despair…

Hey...

Are you still waiting? My love for you is not fake. Your faithfulness is a reality. If the fate said something different, what will happen?

Lotus flowers always remind me of you...

Black Order, Innocence, Akuma, Noah, Vatican...

I don't care about crap like that…

_Ai..._

Only that promise that was tied me to this fucking world.

_Fire hidden in the ashes, and one by one..._

If it had to end, end it already.

But, if It is true it is the end?

_Kitto sagashite ita n da irosenai kimi to iu na no kiseki o,_

_Motto tsuyoku te no hira de boku ni furete,_

_Ever and never end_

_(Surely,_

_I've searched for the unfading miracle named "you",_

_Touch me with stronger palms;_

_Ever and never end)_

Really, I'm looking for only you. However, when the hand touched me, I could not help but staring into the eyes of the owner's hand. His silver eyes looked at me with a keen eyes that is always filled with hurt feelings and tears. His smile reminds me of your smile, but he never smiled at me… will never end...

_Itsumo..._


	2. Illusion

_**STORY OF LOVE**__**  
**__**PART TWO: THE ILLUSION**_  
_~~**~~_

___I hate to see people cry, because I actually wanted to cry._

_I hate to see people who are weak, because it reminded me of myself._

_I hate to see people who lose hope, because I know how it feels to lose hope.__  
_

_I hate to see people who are cursed, because I was cursed too.__  
_

_I hate people that naïve, because it reminded me of my former self.__  
_

_I hate to see people who want to disappear, because I know I did not dare do the same thing.__  
_

_I hate to see people who say they want to die, because I cannot die, not that easy.__  
_

_I hate to see people run away, because I knew I could not escape.__  
_

_I hate people who throw away their pride, because pride is the only thing left of me.__  
_

_I hate the cowardly action, because it made me understand that I am also the same coward.__  
_

_I hate people who break a promise, because I know how it felt when the promise was breaking._

_I hate people who seek the easy way out of the problem, because in this world nothing is easy and fair._

_(Kanda Yuu)_

In the darkness of illusions created countless who could make the people who had strayed into the darkness it was difficult to return.

Beautiful illusions those are difficult to ignore. Illusions that is apparent from human dreams and hopes.

Maybe there is also why humans afraid of the dark, maybe they fearing at the illusions that they might know or think will emerge from the shadows of darkness in a tense night. From behind a grove of shade trees. From the dark in the sewers.

But ...

Inside every human being, there's darkness themselves. The darkness which then creates the illusions of hope that is not apparent to be true. Darkness who they would realize or not.

_One by one the petals fall ..._

The illusion that ...

_In those Akuma, an increasingly visible figure disappeared ..._

There are also people who live because of the illusion.

People who can not live without illusions.

Kanda Yuu ...

_~ "I will not die until he found that person." ~_

Allen Walker ...

_~ "I will continue to move, according to my promise to him." ~_

Darkness created the illusion.

_Lotus ..._

And then creating the illusion of hope.

_Clown ..._

Allen Walker and Kanda Yuu.

_Blind to the future, fixated on the past._

Their past create darkness.

Their darkness create a sadness.

And when two individuals with almost the same darkness, when two individuals who survive because the illusion met ...

_What would they see in those illusion?_

* * *

The first mission with Moyashi. Che! Baka Komui, made in collaboration with the boy who cursed like him ...

Che, was he thinking about two people who cursed combined will yield a good thing? This, it is not a mathematical formula which says that a negative plus a negative equal a positive!

Idiot noisy, naïve ... MOYASHI! Che!

"DO YOU DON'T HAVE ANYTHING WHOM IMPORTANT FOR YOU?" I yelled at him. I do not know why I yelled to him.

He did not look at me. I wanted to scream even more, the moyashi is easy to piss me off even without doing anything ...

"What is precious to me ... already gone a long time ago," he said those words slowly, and he still did not look at me, but it was enough to make me stare at him, stunned.

He? That Baka Moyashi is?

"Therefore, Kanda," he finally looked at me, mention my name with his British accent. "Therefore ... I want to protect them!"

What?

This is all nonsense. It makes no sense.

Seeing his figure, I can not say anything. To that skinny body whom suffering from the very beginning of his live.

He ...

He reminded me of myself.

Fuck!

_Cursed._

_Bound by a promise.__  
_

_Living with illusion.__  
_

But. Therefore, my body automatically moves to protect him when the Akuma will launch a deadly attack to him. Although I should let my wounds open again. Although I have to swallow my pride.

Oo ~ ~ oo ~ ~ oO

He still did not want to go.

He still want to stay here.

That stupid Moyashi ...

"It's not my fault, Komui! If you want to blame someone, blame that damn Moyashi! And Komui, I honestly can not stand that kid!"

I yelled at Komui who are in the other end of the phone, make the finder-of-name-I-forget it flinched. I'm struggling off my bandage when Komui said, "You cannot stand with everyone."

Che, as he had reminding me.

But the Moyashi did make me upset. He irritates me the most along those annoying peoples, even without him saying or do anything.

Then at that moment, the people who call themselves doctors and nurses went into the hospital room, just as I was wearing my shirt back. The doctor then started saying stupid things that made me upset, but I decided to just go, without leaving any breaking thing and wound to that doctor and the fucking hospital.

"Kanda, your wound takes longer than usual to recover this time."

"But I'm healed," I said stubbornly.

"Kanda, this means diminishing the range of your time, be careful."

Che, he did not have to say such thing… I am understood my body more that him or anyone else. That fucking siscon, this is my own body, I know the limits. But that does not mean I'll stop before I pass the limits, che.

* * *

"What are the people who have to take five months to heal coming here?" said Moyashi.

I flinched because feel annoyed, damned Moyashi! "Che, I'm healed," I said, threw myself at one of the stairs.

Moyashi let out a laugh that sounded very forced. "Liar," he whispered hoarsely, like those who weep.

"... If it's hurt, why do not you stop it?" I asked after a long silence. I do not understand this brat at all. I do not understand why he loves to hurt himself. "She's not 'Lala' again, right?"

"But that promise them both," he whispered again. "I ... only Guzol whom can only stop Lala."

"Che, you're naïve Moyashi," I said, gripping Mugen tighter. He was stupid and naïve, and somehow, he reminds me of my former self. "We're destroyers, not saviors."

Moyashi lifted his face, there is no trace of tears in there, but his eyes were swollen and filled with unsheathe tears. He grinned sadly, the wind flew his silver snow-white color hair around his pale face. It made him seem more fragile than he is usually look, though I could see the feelings of hurt and darkness and hardness in a pair of gray eyes of hiss were. "I know Kanda. I know, but ..."

What would be said by that boy swallowed hard by the wind, which is blowing toward us, making our hair flying around our faces. And that makes us surprised not because of the singing voice that has been several days continued to be heard, but the absence of the sound which what makes us surprised.

Moyashi stood up, very suddenly, and ran toward the labyrinth of Matel. I was too shocked and did not expect he would do it so it is too late to run after him.

When I caught him up with the finder, which we see is his back and his hand shaking when it is move to wipe his eyes. The doll in his lap eventually stopped. _Dead_.

And what I saw nearly make us have heart-break. Moyashi ... he looks like a child. As children should in his age, the powerless and do not know anything kind of child. But I know more better, that behind the body that seem very fragile, it is stronger than anyone.

"I know Kanda," he whispered again. "But I want to be a destroyer that could save someone."

At that time I did not know what he meant. At that time, which I feel is annoyance due to the stupid words. Destroyer and savior is the opposite, like two sides of the coin. He can never be both, he must choose… to be destroyer or savior.

I do not know is, that one day the words that will change me.

That he would take me to the light ... just to drag me back into darkness…

.

.

.

**TBC**

**Just one review last chapie… that make me really sad T^T**

**Oh well, this chapie is dedicated to three person!**

**Lavi: The first! The awesome reviewer! Mearr! Love you so much!**

**Allen: *cough* *read the note* the second… Shana-san, or in this website know as Emintrus-san!**

**Kanda: *read with monotone tone* And the last. For Ian or Yuu Kaze Kanda or Lotus Hourglass. Take it, you damn I-want-to-just-disappear. Like hell it will make what-ever-problem you have disappear…. Yuina! You make your though as my monologue!**

**Yuina: *hiding* *whispering* yaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa**

**Lavi: And! For your info, Yuina have Google Translation as her beta this time *laugh* so blame it to the Google Translation if you spot any mistake and funny word. Yuina will be back and fix the problem if she feel want to do it or if someone offering to be her beta. Nooooow! REVIEW FOLKS! XDDD**


	3. Promise

_**STORY OF LOVE**_

_PART TWO: PROMISE_

_**I… I just can walk…**_

_**I will never… I can't… stop walking…**_

_**For Mana…**_

_**For the Akuma which always remind me of my beloved…**_

_**For him…**_

_**For… for myself…**_

_**I promised him…**_

_**Promise…**_

_**The promise has to be fulfilled**_

_**Anything… anything happen…**_

_**I want to reach him again…**_

_**I want to touch him again…**_

_**Want to hear his voice…**_

_**Want to feel his warm hand again…**_

_**Once more time want to feel his kindness and love…**_

_**Except Mana… except Mana no one ever threatened me like I am someone important…**_

_**Mana…**_

_**My goal…**_

_**My goal in my life…**_

_**Mana…**_

_**Everything for me…**_

_**That promise…**_

_**I will forever smiling, Mana**_

_**I will walk and walk…**_

_**Even in the end it wills kill me…**_

_**Even in the end…**_

_**I will end alone…**_

_**In this world… in this world…**_

_**Alone is okay…**_

_**If only I still…**_

_**Still…**_

_**Have memory of you…**_

_**(Allen Walker)**_

In this world, everything in that light is lies. Nothing in this world full of light are honest. Nothing. No one.

That beautiful lies attract people to despair state.

But… are that merely the lies fault?

Search and searching…

The poor boys, who even his own parents don't want to give him name. He, whose being abandoned only because he is different, whose being the object of hatred only because the "lacking" which actually a blessing and a curse in the same time. He, whose live in the world which full of lies ever since he is born.

_The world which is darker than dark and brighter than light._

He who like that, who like that… the abandonment child like him too, can find love in the from of his foster father who love him.

But… would the love will change to another thing? Would he will accept even if… even if his father in the truth is… is…not love him?

Can he always believe him? Could he?

In the bright light and blinding it… he is blind…

In the darkness, he only can depend in _that_ thing to life.

_Keep walking forward, Allen…_

_Don't stop… keep walking…_

And he, one from a lot of person who fall in the darkness, only can grabbing that promise… only can depend for the words from the person who will always be the one who most important for him whatever happened.

_Mana…_

Your tears look like moon drop.

_I love you…_

Smile in the middle of flood' tears…

_Will I ever love someone beside you?_

Oo~~oo~~oO

"Walker-dono? Walker-dono?"

Allen blinking, shocked. He titled his head to look at Tomo who stand a few meters behind him. "Aaa, Toma. Sorry, it is look like I am daydreaming…"

"Che, Moyashi, don't let your guard down, baka!" there Kanda Yuu said with harsh and sharp tone.

Allen only let a little smile out as his respond to Kanda harsh statement and look at the doll in his lap. "Lala," whisper him. "Good night."

"Take the innocence," command Kanda to Toma, who nodding and hurry to Allen's side.

"Ah," Allen mumbles.

"Moyashi, don't daydreaming again!" growls Kanda, walking to Allen and drag him. "Let's go."

"K, Kanda! To where?" said Allen surprised, tried to freeing himself from Kanda's strong grip, but fail.

"Dinner," said Kanda shortly. "Baka Moyashi, you don't get enough food, right?"

"Kanda! ALLEN! MY NAME IS ALLEN!"

"Urusai! I told you I don't care,, MOYASHI!"

"BAKANDA!"

"MOYASHI!"

"Girly Samurai Wanna-be!"

"Old Man Hair FREAK!"

"She-male!"

"Baka gay Moyashi!"

"Oi! You are the one with long hair! Why it is me who you called gay?" said Allen irritated.

"Shut up! Don't you dare to talk about my hair!" said Kanda angrily while send Allen his famous death glare.

"Pony-tail-freak!"

"MOYASHI! SHINDE*!"

"BAKANDA! How can I understand your damn language?"

"Che, urusai!"

"That it! I hate you, Bakanda!"

"Same here, Baka Moyashi!"

"Let me go! If that so, let me go!"

"Shut up and just go inside!"

And with that, Kanda throw Allen to one of the restaurant harshly before he, himself, come inside and stepping on Allen who laid in the floor like Allen is not here at all. Kanda then sitting in one of the corner and ordering soba (again).

Allen only can sighing and stand up, with the help of some peoples near him. Allen only smiling and dusting himself from the invisible dust from his uniform when those peoples start asking if he is okay and how rude his companion is.

_But, Kanda__,_ thought Allen. _Can you understand__?_

_Maybe… just maybe… you can…_

Oo~~oo~~oO

Kanda Yuu...

I don't know why, but that man… no, teenager. Yes, o don't know why that teenager is look familiar even thought we never meet before the one time when he attacking me before.

Maybe the way he acting are annoying. Harsh language, like to play hands… (or more specific, sword), and never smiling. In our first meet he tried to kill me. Even that not his entries fault. Komui-san and his table which never be cleaned are the responsible one.

I don't know why, but I feel like I draw to him.

No. it is not love or something like that.

I am not, still can't, and never can feel the love like how I feeling to Mana.

No.

No.

About him… it is something strong. Which almost as strong as love.

Want to know…?

No. Not that.

Hate?

No. Something which out of league.

Similarity?

Yes, yes, maybe about that.

Maybe because we are alike… I don't know why, but I think we are alike.

No. not physical.

But… but…

But I have feeling… like something inside him are very alike with me.

What?

What?

_Darkness__..._

_Illusion__..._

_Promise__..._

Ah, yes.

What is inside his eyes… right. What is inside Kanda's eyes is darkness. The same darkness. Almost, maybe. But still darkness. The pain he hide behind that eyes…

What kind of pain he has?

That eyes… not black or brown like what I first thought.

That eyes… the color of the night sky. Beautiful eyes color…

But also… sad…

"Stop staring, Moyashi. Don't you know that is not polite?" said Kanda low and harsh.

The beautiful voice… to bad too much used to cursing and swearing…

I am only smiling, our gaze meet. Without I know the reason, I don't even know why, I am moving my hands.

I touch his cheeks… make his eyes widening. Calm, like I already planning it all, like I don't care about my own head safety… I move his hair to the back of his ears.

Kanda frozen. Too shocked to move, I guess…

_Cute…_

I don't know why, I don't know how, but I close the distant of our face. Our nose almost touching. I can feel his breath in my face. His mouth a little parted because the shock.

And so suddenly, our lips are touching.

Soft and slow. Full of doubt.

Then I stepping back, look at Kanda face that… is that right? Kanda? Blushing?

I am only smiling.

Maybe it is not love, but, I am want to be with him.

Which I don't know is… how much he draw me… and how much we mean to each other later.

What I know is, now, I only can love Mana… and Kanda is only… only an object about my insane affection.

But I am already promise… promising at Mana…

Promise…


	4. Aishite?

_**The Story of Love**_

_**Part 3**_

"_**AISHITE?"**_

_**Do you ever feel how love feel like?**_

_**Until now, I still can't understand**_

_**I am promised to "that person"**_

_**I promised that I will back to her**_

_**I think, only her I ever love**_

_**But, is that right?**_

_**Is that love?**_

_**She promised to me**_

_**Promised that she will waiting**_

_**Just how long that everything passed?**_

_**Is she still waiting?**_

_**Is she still alive?**_

_**Is she still remembering me?**_

_**Slowly but surely**__**...**_

_**I starting feel the doubt…**_

_**Doubt about myself**_

_**Doubt about her**_

_**Doubt about our promise**_

_**Doubting the "love" between us**_

_**She who bound me to this world**_

_**She is my reason to life**_

_**Even so…**_

_**Even so…**_

_**Can I freeing myself from your hold?**_

_**Can I walking in my own way without another person interfering?**_

_**Can I forget about you?**_

_**Can I choose?**_

_**Can me…**_

_**Loving another person?**_

_**(Kanda Yuu)**_

_What love is?_

_Until now, do there are someone__who can description anything about love?_

_No…_

_The one they want is not the meaning of love they are often heard__._

_For them, love is something more complicated_

_What it is?_

_Look like what__?_

_Maybe just some unconsciousness wishes to be always together…_

_Love?_

_They are bounded by love__..._

Allen Walker

_Love for the AKUMA and the Father__..._

Kanda Yuu

_Love for "that person"__..._

_But slowly, both of them start doubting_

_Is it true?_

_Does it is true that they love only what they think they love?_

_For Allen, that likes the stab from burning sword__..._

Mana...

Mana...

_Maybe for Mana, not Allen that he loves, but something… someone other…_

_For Kanda, those like the withering lotus petals__..._

_Every petal is "her"- smile…_

_Every petal is "her" laugh__..._

_But that all slowly disappears… fall… withering…_

_For them, their loved ones are their reason to life. To be always walking._

_But, are they will ever find some other reason to fight?_

_Can they?_

_And if they can, are they will accept that reason with their whole heart?_

_Love, betrayal, trust, brave, warry, past, future, clown, lotus, smile, anger, happiness, sadness, black, white..._

_Those little things joining to be one thing…_

_That little thing slowly becomes one__..._

_There are no more tears to be wasted__..._

_The clown walking slowly__..._

_The samurai running fast__..._

_The one with false smile_

_The other one with mask of anger__..._

_But they still keep walking__..._

_Walking for the persons they "love"__..._

**OO~oo~OO**

He kiss me.

WTH?

Moyashi... That fucking Moyashi...

He just k, kiss me?

I can feel my face burning.

Moyashi looking at me for a while with confused face before he smiling slightly. "Kanda," whisper him while touching both the side of my face again "For now on…" he leaning again. "You are…" my breath is hitching when he whispering in my ear. "**Mine**…"

My heart stopped breathing for some second.

Inside, I am thanking who ever God here who make no one come here, to the stair to the Martel' labyrinth. Although I will be more thankful if the fucking God release me from this idiot.

"Why…?"

I can't understand why my own whispering voice sounded so weak. Something like the piece of sharp glass hurt my beating heart. My brain is full of very thick fog.

Can't thinking…

"Because," he whispering again, in my right ear with only less than three inches gap. "Because I think, you would understand. You have to."

"Wha…"

"Shhh, Kanda… you don't have any choice. You will be mine, want or not to…"

"Why… me? Why… you did this to me?"

"Kanda Yuu, I don't know why I want you…" he pressed his lips in the shivering skin in my right cheek. "But," he whispering with his lips still in my cheek. "It is oblivious… that it is not love."

_Dokin_

My heart is beating so fast. I close my eyes tightly, my face is burning and my breath come in pants.

He kiss me once again… and I don't refuse him…

Why?

I don't understand…

But… it is not love… right?

**OO~~oo~~OO**

Kanda looking at the scenery which passing really fast outside his compartment window with the blank stare.

He will leave to another mission, leave that Moyashi to come back to the HQ alone.

No, he is not worried or anything.

He just…

Kanda shakes his head slowly, refused to think about that Moyashi more far.

_He said it is not love,_ think Kanda. _And I have "that person" too… but… if that so… this little growing feeling… what is it is name?_

Kanda look up at the sky from his window, saw the twilight sky slowly darkened. Kanda bit his lips.

_Why me?_

Some bird flying in the sky, go back to their own home, but that escaped from Kanda's eyes.

_What he mean by understand?_

That train passing a big like which mirroring the sky's orange color. Some children standing beside the lake. Four children waving at the passing train with happy expression in their face.

_Maybe… maybe because of him… I will not fulfill my promise to that person?_

_I…_

_I…_

The moon appear in the sky, being accompanied by the sun who still don't want to disappear completely from the horizon. Some of the first stars twinkling in the dark side of the sky.

_Moyashi...__ I don't want to__..._

The sun is completely gone.

Kanda bowing his head. He bite his lips and shaking his head again.

_I don't want to__...__ fall in love with him__..._


	5. The conclusion of love

_**The Story of Love**_

_**(Final)**_

_**The Conclusion of Love:**_

_**Not Everything Will End With Happy Ending**_

_**Seriously…**_

_**It is not like the relationship we built is based from love…**_

_**Maybe in the way…**_

_**Maybe…**_

_**We fall in love with each other…**_

_**But, seriously…**_

_**We know that we don't work that way…**_

_**I know that both of us already promising at another person…**_

_**People who become our most important people only because we meet them first…**_

_**If only…**_

_**If only we meet each other before we meet them…**_

_**Would you be my important person?**_

_**Would I become your important person?**_

_**Nonsense…**_

_**We know already that you are my important person…**_

_**That I am your important person…**_

_**But we know too…**_

_**That we are not satisfied with that…**_

_**We know that I want to be your most important person…**_

_**That you want to be my most important person…**_

_**But the most important person for us is never each other…**_

_**I know… you know… we know already…**_

_**But it is hurt…**_

_**It has hurt…**_

_**Still is…**_

_**We are not fair…**_

_**Not fair at our self…**_

_**At each other…**_

_**At another…**_

_**I never say that I love you…**_

_**You never say that you love me…**_

_**It is bound to end soon…**_

_**Soon…**_

_**(Allen Walker and Kanda Yuu)**_

_(Allen Walker POV)_

_I saw you…_

_I saw your memory…_

_It is hurt…_

_Hurt, Kanda…_

_I saw your most important person…_

_And I know that I would never can replac__e__ her position in your heart…_

_Now, I understand who and why you search… keep searching…_

_You search for her…_

_And I can do nothing to stop you…_

_You stab me…_

_Once…_

_Twice…_

_But I never can hate you…_

_Because deep inside…_

_I love you…_

_And I want you to be happy…_

_I want you to saw…_

_That Alma doing all of this because he love you too…_

_As a brother…_

_As a friend…_

_Or maybe more…_

_Kanda…_

_It is hurt…_

_But it is okay…_

_Because I only want to see your smile again…_

_God… now I think I can see Mana again…_

_If only for a while…_

_Pitch black…_

_(Kanda Yuu POV)_

_What did I do?_

_Why I stab you?_

_God… I am horrible…_

_It is not your fault… _

_I know that…_

_Why I scream like that to you?_

_You are my important person…_

_I love you…_

_Why I hurt you…?_

_It is all my fault…_

_My fault…_

_You awakened…_

_No. Not you…_

_The Noah inside you…_

_Laughing… laughing like no tomorrow…_

_Then you wake up again…_

_Not because of me…_

_But because of Mana…_

_Your father…_

_Your most important person…_

_The only one I never can replace…_

_Moyashi… what do you want to say?_

_You look at me… like you want to told me something…_

_Moyashi…_

_Why you let me go?_

_Why?_

_I love you…_

_I want you to be happy…_

_But why you let me go?_

_Blackness…_

_It is the end…_

_Good bye…_

_._

_Never again… never…_

_._

_Every parting is a form of death, as every reunion is a type of heaven. (__Tryon Edwards__)_

_But their parting is something eternal… they would never reunited again…_

_In every parting there is an image of death. (__George Eliot__)_

_Because they are parting in the middle of death… only death can part them…_

_Like death parted Allen from Mana…_

_Like death parted Kanda from Alma…_

_Like how death part Allen and Kanda…_

_Only in the agony of parting do we look into the depths of love. (George Eliot)_

_Because the love each other… they have to let go of each other… although in reality… they don't want to…_

_Parting is such sweet sorrow… (__William Shakespeare__)_

_It is the end… of their story…_

_Parting is always hard, but something… it is necessary to let go… it is best… to never see each other again… (Yamato Yuki)_

_**Written by Bookman**_

_**To remember the last battle of Kanda Yuu**_

_**To remember Allen Walker…**_


End file.
